I Heard The Bathrooms Were Dirty
by jihaely
Summary: There's booming music, drinks all around and a lonely Stan sitting in the corner. written by crazyemosrock There is also some rated M content in here, beware "under-18-readers"


Written by crazyemosrock from deviantART

Rated M

Do not read if you're under 18, you've been warned

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story concept and plot.

"What is love? Baby, don't hurt me, don't hurt me. No more"

A sigh was heard in the quiet corner of the club.  
"What am I doing here?" Stan questioned, putting his glass of water down.  
"Well,I don't know, but who cares?!" Cartman answered. "I'm dancing, see you later!" He ran into the throbbing, hyped up crowd of sweaty people. His red shirt was gone in a blink.  
There was some incoherent mumbling on Stan's right. With another sigh, he turned to Kenny.  
"What?" Kenny pulled away from his tonsil hockey partner. "I said, you're sitting there being EMOtional." He stated with a smirk.  
"I'll be right back Kenny!" Stan and Kenny watched the girl stand and walk towards the crowd. Their eyes followed her swaying hips wrapped in a burnt orange jacket.

"Do you even know her name?" "Nope. Does it really matter?" Kenny asked with a grin before turning and yelling something.  
He jumped out of his chair and ran into the closet throng of people, yelling what sounded like "Wait for me baby!" but Stan couldn't be too sure.  
He grabbed the pen next to his glass and started writing on one of the ever present napkins on the table. There were even a few numbers written in there.

"What are you doing, sexy?" a slurred voice called in Stan's direction.  
"Hmm... writing history." Stan sighed.  
"How bout I...join you...history...together..." The person moaned and collapsed, "Hey!" right onto Stan

"Oh my god Kyle!" "Whaa?" Stan pushed Kyle off of him, standing up to sit Kyle down. "Dude! You are so wasted!" Kyle gave Stan a blank stare before answering, "Why are you being so emo?" Stan froze, staring off at the wall above Kyle's head. Then he turned and disappeared in the crowd.  
Kyle blinked a couple of times before standing up, tripping too, and attempting to move through the mass.

Stan burst into the bathroom, his hair disheveled atop his head. He leaned against the stalls before losing feeling in his legs and sliding down.  
For exactly 6 minutes he sat on the stained floor, staring at the dirty, chipping tile wall.  
The bathroom door swung open and an even drunker Kyle stumbled in, bottle in hand.  
He slumped next to Stan and held the bottle in front of him. "Here." Kyle dropped it into Stan's lap.  
The black haired boy grunted, but snatched it up and took a swig. Shortly afterward he doubled over, clenching his abdomen, and threw up.  
Sighing, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and fell back onto the stall.  
"Stan?" "Hmm." Stan shut his eyes and breathed deeply. Until Kyle climbed quickly but carefully on top of him.  
Stan's eyes snapped open and he parted his lips to respond. Kyle brought a finger up to Stan's lips, causing them to close.  
They both stopped breathing.  
There was a girl in one of the stalls, moaning. There was also a guy, whispering inaudibly.  
Kyle leaned forward, his mouth just a centimeter away from Stan's forehead. He trailed down slowly; his breathe ghosting, until his eyes were parallel and locked with Stan's.

It was very still in that area, despite the vibrations from the music and the couple in the stall.  
Stan's lips opened partially as he made a motion to moisturize them, he found he couldn't.  
Kyle's lips were on his and he could feel them working against his.  
Stan's brain screamed in torture as Kyle's tongue intruded.  
Strangely enough though, his body cooperated. His hands clung desperately onto Kyle's shoulders as he deepened the kiss.  
One of Kyle's hands grabbed the lower hem of Stan's shirt and started to slip under it. Stan gasped and pulled back as Kyle's cold hand traveled up his front.  
Then Kyle leaned down and pecked Stan's flat stomach, right above the belly button.  
"Kyle..." Stan mumbled, he couldn't stop squirming.  
There was heavy movement back in the stall, shaking the whole structure.  
Stan clenched his fists while Kyle dragged his tongue lower, over the waistband of Stan's jeans.

The dark haired boy couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Kyle's head and forced him lower. His other fist was pounding the floor erratically.  
"You're giving me a hard-on you dumbass." Stan whispered through his teeth, it was difficult to talk when you let your best friend do you.

The rocking of the stalls had gotten louder and more obvious. Ten seconds later, there was a very loud emphasized moan that ended as an ear piercing shriek. Two seconds after was a loud grunt and a long continuous groan.  
There was a dull thud as the two people in the stall collapsed onto the ground.

Stan shivered as Kyle's rough tongue licked his hipbone.  
"Christ." he grabbed Kyle by the shoulders and yanked him up.  
For one second, they stared at each other. Then he roughly kissed Kyle on the lips before jumping up, slipping in vomit, and stumbling out of the bathroom.


End file.
